There is a cup-shaped protective cover provided with hermeticity by a vulcanized and adhered rubber seal (seal member or elastic member) that is pushed into an outer ring of a bearing to cover an axial magnetic encoder and intervene between the magnetic encoder and a sensor, as a machine component composed of metal and rubber formed by applying a thermoset resin adhesive to the surface of a metal component of a predetermined shape and vulcanizing and adhering a rubber of a predetermined shape to part of the surface of the metal component by metal molding (for example, refer to Patent Documents 1 and 2).
In such a protective cover, the metal component as a main body is formed by pressing a non-magnetic, highly corrosion-resistant stainless steel plate material, for example.
The application of the adhesive to the surface of the main body after pressing into the cup shape is generally performed by immersing the main body into the liquid-state adhesive retained in a bath.